The Hitch Tails
by Miles Prowd
Summary: Amy's after Sonic. Again, which is no surprise. Tails is now fed up with it, and tries to get Sonic to like Amy and for Amy to get closer to Sonic. All this while trying to solve his own... "problems".
1. Something Worth Fixing

"Soniku!" a voice yelped. Soon after, a large gust of wind came at me, and nearly knocked me off my feet.

A pink girl hedgehog who was wearing a dress ran up to me and asked me "have you seen a blue hedgehog?"

"No," I replied. "What did you lose someone?" I asked in return.

"Yes, and he's running from me for some weird reason." She sounded determined to catch him.

"Have you considered cutting him some slack?" I offered.

"Wait, what?" she questioned.

"Well, have you considered letting him go for some time? I've seen you chase after Sonic for far too long, and I'm starting to think you're obsessed with him. Maybe you should stop chasing him for some time."

"But how will that work?"

"Whenever he sees you, he runs, right?"

"Yes," she admitted, "but…"

"And what do you do when you catch him?"

"I…hug him, and kiss him and-"

"Do you think he likes it?" I said, cutting her off.

"Um… no…" she said with her head bowed.

"All I'm saying is that you have to give him some time to "lay low"," I explained. I then placed a hand on her shoulder and said "after you calm down, and he calms down, then you two can come to terms."

"But he never calms down," Amy complained.

I pondered this for some time. Sonic did calm down some times. However, from what I've seen, Amy usually interrupts Sonic's "calm" time. If Sonic was ever to get into Amy, Amy was going to have to refrain from chasing Sonic.

"Let me have a talk with him. I'll see what I can work out with him."

Amy hugged me for like three seconds, then got off. Her heart was for someone else not me.

"Thanks Tails," she said.

"No problem."


	2. Proceed With a Plan

I had gone to Sonic's house, yet Sonic was not there. I knew he'd have to be back soon, but he just didn't seem to come back. I guess Amy really did scare off the fearless hedgehog…

Then, off in the distance, I heard an explosion. I knew that explosion all too well. There was no smoke, no shaking of the ground, just a Sonic Boom. Sonic was close, and he was coming fast. Soon after, Sonic stopped near his house, and was rather surprised to see me.

"Hey, Tails, what's up?" Sonic greeted and asked me.

"Hey, Sonic: we need to talk," I said, and we both entered his house.

After we had entered Sonic's house, I explained to him what was understood what was happening and what was needed to be done. What I didn't tell him was about the talk me and Amy had just a couple of hours earlier. He didn't need to know about that.

"So… Amy just wants to lay low for now?"Sonic questioned.

"Yes, but I just think that you should give her a chance," I suggested. "She's been chasing you for several years now, and you haven't given her a single chance. All you've done is run forom something you had no idea about."

"I… I guess you're right…" Sonic admitted. "I'll see if I can give her a chance." Sonic was going to leave, when he turned to me and asked "but, isn't Amy going to cut me some slack?"

"I'll have talk with her," I assured. "Just try to make out some sort of a date with her." I opened the door to leave. Before I did, I looked over my shoulder, back towards Sonic, and said "and Sonic, don't mess this up this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Sonic objected.

"Remember what happened with Sally?" I reminded. "A chilly dog stand wasn't really the best idea for a date, you know."

"Okay. So, where should I take her?" Sonic asked.

"How should I know? I don't know anything more about Amy than you do. If anything, you know more about Amy than I do. Just think about what she likes; something will come to mind."

"Got it. Thanks big guy."

"Don't mention it," I replied.

I stepped out of Sonic's house, and closed the door behind me, leaving behind a pondering hedgehog. How he was going to set up the date was not my problem. I could help him, but the final decision would be his too make, unless if he needs my help. But, right now, I had other matter to attend to. Somewhat… personal matters…


End file.
